


If my heart stops beating (We'll bleed the same way)

by rendezv0us



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Soulmates AU, chuuhyun, heelip, jinseul is mentioned, lipsoul were a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezv0us/pseuds/rendezv0us
Summary: Heejin was going to clear the snow, Jungeun was laying there.





	If my heart stops beating (We'll bleed the same way)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I haven't written about vampires before, but vampire Jungeun was in my mind for a long time.
> 
> There's a short playlist for it, I'll link at the end notes, if you guys feel like listenning. And It's all a rollercoaster.

**If my heart stops beating (We’ll bleed the same way)**

 

_"Winter comes_  
_Winter crush all_  
_of the things_  
_that I once had"_

They first met in the snow.

 

The storm stopped, but their classes were still cancelled for the rest of the week. Streets all covered in white, the cold piercing down her skin even with all the layers she was using. Still, Heejin had to clear the yard from all that snow. Not that she could deal with everything alone, but she promised her parents that she’d do it. Her parents work wasn’t cancelled, so she could clear the way a bit for when they came back.

 

She liked the snow, but not like _that_. It wasn’t five minutes after she went out of her house, that she could already feel the wetness reaching until her knees (the snow getting to that level) and soon enough her whole face was feeling numb. Her hands hurt, and she had to stop for a few times, to rub them rather harshly, so she wouldn’t lose their senses as well.

 

You could tell that even without that so bad of a weather, she wasn’t quite the right person to do such task. Her arms were thin and weak, and she had to take tiny bits of snow to travel around in her shovel. It took her almost two hours to clean the front entrance and she still had to face the backyard.

 

There’s nothing much to do there she was only about to clear the door passage. All the snow was barricading it, so it was better to clear it now that she had the chance.

 

She was doing it slowly, sweating inside her clothes but the cold still hurting her face and mostly her wet legs, she regretted the pants and boots she chose it, they weren’t the best for that. Not even close. She was lost in her mind, until she came to a halt.

 

In a stop to dry the sweat in her forehead, rushing her eyes up not deliberately on purpose, she saw it.

 

There was a girl.

 

A stranger.

 

A girl that she could miss seeing it, just because she was as white as the snow she was laying on.

 

The blonde hair wasn’t a helper as well and she felt herself stunned to see someone there, the shovel fell from her hand.

 

“Wh- who are you?” She asked, after seeing just how the girl kept still. Her eyes closed, she was laying in the snow with her arms crossed behind her neck. “What-”

 

“What am I doing here?” The girl scoffed, Heejin said a faint _yes_ and _how do you know_.

 

Her body was shivering, she wasn’t sure if it was due to the cold this time.

 

That girl got up from the snow, opening her eyes for the first time. A smirk was placed in her face and there was a glint shining behind her orbs, in some sort of deep red, but it might just be the fear taking over Heejin.

 

“Well, I was just taking a nap and wondering how long it would take for you to notice me.” Heejin was ready to speak again, overflowing the girl with questions, but then “Don’t worry, it’s going to-” Her eyes were fixed on Heejin’s and the brunette was surely enchanted by them, but she stopped herself in the spot before going further in the girl’s direction. The wind was heavy passed them. “What’s your name?”

 

“Heejin, Jeon Heejin.” It was then when she noticed, the girl wasn’t even wearing a coat. “Oh, my god. Aren’t you cold? What- what a dumb question, of course you are! You’re all wet and- stay right here, I’ll get you a coat! No, wait- get mine.” She rushed to the girl, removing her coat and gloves in the way.

 

Getting this close made her more aware of the girl’s features, there was still a hint of a smile on the girl’s big red lips and her eyes were so gentle that it was just like she was smiling with them as well, though hiding something behind it somehow. Her sharp and long jaw left Heejin breathless, she could also see a hint of deep collarbones and looking back to her only made Heejin more and more enchanted. Something about the girl could be off, but she was by far the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and her scent was pulling her in a way she couldn’t explain. She didn’t even realize that she was leaning in her direction, until the girl cleared her throat.

 

Heejin blinked a few times and got some distance, what was she doing? She had no time to ask though, as she remembered why she approached her in the first way. Heejin pulled her coat over the girl’s shoulder, not earning more than a grin, the made a slight dimple to show in her face.

 

Her hand brushed past the blonde’s arms and _holy shit_ she was ice cold.

 

“You- you are freezing! O- of course, you were laying on the snow! For how long you’ve been there? Are you feeling your body? I’m pretty sure you’re in some hypothermia stage, we need to-” There was it again, the eyes pierced to her soul and Heejin froze in a helpless attempt to decipher them. “I- I’m going to make you a hot chocolate or something, you can co-”

 

“Don’t say that.” Her voice was deep and cold like the wind that hovered between them, or the girl’s own arms.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t let people in your house so easily.”

 

“How do you-”

 

“ _Okay?_ ”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“Go back inside.” Heejin saw the frown growing in her forehead and how she wouldn’t even blink, just to maintain their eye contact. She struggled against her feet, the impulse of turning around and going back inside was senseless but she was barely able to fight it off.

 

“I- I have to clear the snow from the door and-” She wasn’t sure if she was telling that for the girl, or to her own trembling legs. “... and you’re cold, you need to-”

 

“Shh… go back inside.” Her tone was softer this time, lips coming closer to her ear. “I’ll clear the snow for you, but you have to promise me something. Can you do that?”

 

“Yes!” She answered so fast, that she brought her hand to her mouth in shock for being so excited. Her eyes were so lost in the girl’s features, when she came back to face her, that she couldn’t avoid looking to her lips in some sick desire to just taste them.

 

“You’re not telling about this… to anybody.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About seeing me here, I don’t want to get in trouble okay? If they ask, I was never here.”

 

“You were never here.”

 

“Good.” She patted Heejin’s hair. “Back inside. _Now_.” She was already taking off the coat to hand for Heejin.

 

“Kee- keep it.” She couldn’t help but stutter every time, the girl’s looks were seriously something that you could only find in those famous actresses or models, or anyone that really wouldn’t be laying on Heejin’s backyard. “You’re cold and you need it. I- I can bring you some hot chocolate, but you should probably go to the hospital and-”

 

“Believe me, I am perfectly fine. There’s nothing you can do to heat me up.” Heejin blushed at that _poor_ choice of words and she couldn’t see how the girl was fascinated by it. She only saw her breath caught in her throat, as the girl inhaled deeply holding her coat next to her nose. “But I’ll keep this, thank you. Now go, you should be in your way already. I’ve never seen a hu-, someone that stubborn. You’re quite… interesting, I might say. But go.”

 

She did it, Heejin followed the order like she was in a spell. Though she turned back, walking backwards back to her house, with a huge smile in her face while she shouted.

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

“Hopefully not.”

 

(...)

 

Something weird happened in the day after, three strangers showed up at her door. Two women and a guy, they initiated a very gentle small talk and at some point, they asked if she would let them in.

 

She considered, really did, the invitation almost slipping by her lips, but then she went back to her senses. The voice echoing in her head _You can’t let people in your house so easily_ , so she didn’t.

 

Heejin said no, rather harshly, even though the glint in their eyes were sort of familiar.

 

(...)

 

Heejin went to clear the snow every day for a week, even though it wasn’t quite needed as that girl somewhat got rid of most of it. Her whole yard and backyard, she was amazed how the girl could’ve done that if she didn’t look much stronger than Heejin herself. She could tell they were at similar heights and probably weight as well, it was such a mystery to imagine her doing a work that could’ve take days for Heejin to accomplish.

 

She thought about the girl every day, it was her first thought in the morning.

 

Her eyes were searching for her at any due circumstance, her mother scolding her a few times in the breakfast because she was too distracted looking to everywhere and paying no attention to her food.

 

(...)

 

A friend gave her a necklace a few days after, she shouldn’t feel anything odd about it.

 

Hyunjin was never the one to give an any gift without a purpose, though she did it this time, there’s nothing more about it.

 

It was a sweet old silver oval necklace, the insides keeping a light pinkish luminescence and non-polished stone. Heejin was drawn by it, so she kept it and used for every single day after.

 

(...)  

 

She never mentioned it, not a single word, though she asked her parents if they knew about new neighbors. But there was nothing, at least they’ve said, and she could only wait to see if the blonde would ever show up at her doorstep again.

 

Heejin could still hear her voice inside her mind and she so wanted to answer her, saying that they would meet again for sure.

 

(...)

 

She dreamed with the girl every night, waking up drenched in cold sweat, the dreams always about bloody eyes ever so close and her breath getting caught in her throat. Or nightmares where she was running, and running, to never stop, knowing that something was after her. But never knowing what.

 

She was _so_ thirsty in all of those dreams.

 

She often woke up ready to call for help, but something deep within her wouldn’t call for her parents as if her lips were mumbling trying to find another name to call.

 

A name that she never got it.

 

(...)

 

They’ve met again seven days after.

 

“You need to stop thinking about me.” Heejin heard a thud in the snow and looked back towards the direction, there was the blonde kneeling on the white trying to put herself to her feet.

 

Her voice never had been so rushed.

 

She was also way different from the last time they’ve met, her brown orbs were now distant and soulless, not any sight of bright red on it, deep dark bags upon it and her voice losing the previous rusty tone. She fumbled with her body in the snow this time, as well, having a hard time to stand on her feet.

 

She was weak.

 

“Hey you- you’re back!” She said with a smile, ready to run towards the figure even if her stomach wasn’t at ease being that close to her. Her body maneuvered, as if reminding her that she shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t be so attracted to that mysterious figure.

 

“I- I shouldn’t be. They’ve been here.”

 

“Who?”

 

“It doesn’t matter now, don’t come any closer!” The girl shouted, even though Heejin wasn’t sure she could call it that way. It was something grotesque, raw anger coming from her guts and that alone scared her to her bones.

 

She never heard something like that.

 

“W- why?”

 

“I’m going to hurt you if you do.” Her tone was direct and unflinching and Heejin looked at her trembling hands, arguing with her mind for that to just stop.

 

She was shaking so hard and she swallowed hard, her heart like it was stuck in her throat beating so fast she could swear she was having a heart attack.

 

It was hard to keep any composure.

 

“Why would you hurt me?”

 

“That’s what I do Heejin, I hurt people. I have fun with it. I feed with it.”

 

“You what? Stop, you’re scaring me.” She took a deep breath before speaking again, not wanting to have her words trembling just like her body. “Tell me your name, I never got your name…”

 

She heard the girl’s dry scoff, but she took a step further towards her.

 

“What name do you want? I go for many.”

 

“The real one?”

 

“Jungeun, Kim Jungeun, but I don’t use it for centuries now.”

 

“What- how? I don’t- I’m not understanding you.”

 

“You shouldn’t, just go back inside. Please…” She was desperate, begging Heejin to go, falling back on her knees.

 

“Let me help you.”

 

“You can’t, stay away from me I’m warning you.”

 

“Why did you come back then?” She bit her mouth, unsure if was _right_ to bring more up, but “Why are you still wearing my coat?”

 

“You smell nice, _too nice_ , even more now.” Jungeun hugged her own arms, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “And I can feel you, you’ve been calling me. I can count your heart beats, I can tell you’ve been dreaming about me. You need to stop. They know it, they know that I’ll be back.”

 

“Who are they? What are you-”

 

She stopped hearing her backdoor opening, they were at the backyard again, and then footsteps.

 

“Hey, Heejin! What are you doi-”

 

Heejin could barely understand what was happening, in a second, she was turning to greet her friend, at the other a shadow passed her pushing her aside and jumping into her friend’s direction.

 

She fell into the snow, hearing a screech, and when she got up again, they were there. Her friend was pulled to the floor, the figure up on her, face hidden on her neck.

 

What _the?_

 

She heard it, the muffled screams trying to fly away calling for her, but Heejin couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. For a second, she was only able to watch the scene in shock. Jungeun, that _thing_ , was on top of her friend and it was _biting_ her, sucking her blood?

 

It couldn’t be.

 

“What are you doing!?” She shouted, gathering all the strength she had, pulling all her fears away and making her body move.

 

She had to do something.

 

Heejin lunged to the figure, pulling her by the shoulders, but not having any strength to get her out of her friend.

 

“Stop it! You’re hurting her!” She could see her friend’s eyes, apathetic and froze, her orbs never been so dark like that and she couldn’t move an inch to get herself up and away from Jungeun.

 

Or whatever that was in top of her.

 

She finally got her attention, but it was far from desirable, she saw those bloody eyes, dark veins around it, on her and soon she was with her back at the floor again.

 

Her wrists were held upon her head, her bones barely keeping the hold without giving in.

 

There it was again, that raw roar in full anger coming from deep within that thing, she closed her eyes expecting death to come in her way.

 

(...)

 

It never did.

 

(...)

 

Her friend, Hyunjin, wasn’t dead either. She barely made it, but she did after a few blood infusions. A few more weeks after and she was feeling just fine as if nothing ever happened and, well, she couldn’t recall it anyway.

 

But Heejin did, that scene troubled her mind every day, she locked herself into her room and would only get out when she couldn’t find any other excuses to her parents.

 

She called in sick for the first week, she was a good actress, but they’ve become skeptic by the second week. She then tried to pretend the classes were still cancelled, but they didn’t buy it, the weather wasn’t that bad anymore.

 

At any other step she took from her home, she felt bloody eyes following her around, she was fighting the feeling, trying to forget everything about that girl now.

 

If that was even a girl.

 

She couldn’t tell anymore, not after that.

 

Heejin was angry and hoping to never see her again, what was she thinking? She got just lucky that Hyunjin could put up a fight and wouldn’t go down that easy, but she lost so much blood, she could be dead by now.

 

If it was her, she probably would.

 

And no one else knew about it.

 

She couldn’t understand why, but everyone ignored every time Heejin said that her friend was bitten by something. That it wasn’t some sort of hemorrhage, her blood was sucked out, someone fed from her. She never mentioned the name Jungeun, or that some stranger was in her backyard, she didn’t understand why the words were always caught in her throat, but it should be reasonable just by seeing how Hyunjin wasn’t injured in anywhere else but her neck.

 

There was not marks of a bit there, but the neck was still bruised with a big red and dark spot from where the veins were ripped apart. That was, _clearly_ , not some huge hickey. Though not even Hyunjin would go against when the nurse said it was so.

 

Heejin felt sick.

 

_What have you done?_ Was the only thing she kept thinking, the dreams never stopped.

 

(...)

 

Heejin never felt alone again, but the feeling wasn’t welcomed. In her way to the school, or when she went out with her friends, when she had to go out to buy things for her mom, or when her father asked her to turn the car engine to heat it up, or when she went to that coffee shop she likes and even inside the arcade she used to play.

 

She could hear the leaves shuffling in the trees, echoes inside the alleys, shadows from afar, deep dark bloody eyes shining on top of chimneys or out of her window. She tried to ignore it, how her stomach turned to knots at any sight of someone being nearby her. Her parents even suggested therapy, due to recent panic attacks she developed, but they couldn’t understand that being out of her house only made things worse.

 

Living in constant fear wasn’t a thing that she could do forever, though, and Heejin was way more reckless than thoughtful. Before she knew, in one of those days she wouldn’t leave her house in the afternoon, she was heading to the backyard.

 

There it all started, there shall everything come to an end.

 

Or so she thought.

 

She couldn’t tell where, but she felt the pair of eyes on her. She closed her own, her fists in white knuckles from pressuring, she bit her lips before speaking.

 

Her eyes were tearing up when she finally could say it.

 

“If you’re going to kill me, then make it quick.”

 

“I’m not-” She heard from the distance, then a rustle in the trees and the clatter on the floor. “I’m not going to kill you.”

 

“So why are you even here?”

 

Jungeun stumbles over her own feet, not daring to look at Heejin’s eyes. Heejin almost thought that there was the end of conversation, that the girl or whatever wouldn’t pronounce any other word. But it seemed that she was just choosing it, or trying to, very carefully.

 

“Is your friend okay?” She manages to speak, her head leaving the dreadful stare she had in the snow by her feet, but quick to motion back when her eyes met Heejin’s.

 

“She’s alive.” Heejin speaks in a tired tone, holding her temple. “Is she going to turn to be like you? What have you done to her?”

 

“No, that’s not how it works.” She would care that her second question wasn’t answered, if only she wasn’t that angry towards the blonde.

 

“What do you want from me? Why are you following me around?”

 

“I want to keep you safe.”

 

“Are you listening to yourself? You almost killed my friend, just in front of me, and you want to keep me safe? If you really want to keep me safe…” She had to stop and laugh in the middle, there’s no sense on what that girl was saying. “…the best thing you do is to go away and never come back. I don’t want to see you, neither want to know whatever you are. Jus- just go away.”

 

Her chest turned, beating fast, the girl’s eyes meeting hers in a sorrow attempt like she was repeatedly saying sorry.

 

Maybe she was in her mind.

 

And maybe Heejin could hear it.

 

“I can’t ask you to trust me, I’m aware of that.” Jungeun held on the white coat for her life, it was stained, dirty and ripped at the edges, but she never stopped using since Heejin gave it to her. “I’ve put you in the middle of this in the first place.”

 

“Then just leave, _please_. I won’t tell anybody.”

 

“I know you won’t, that’s not the problem. They- they’ll kill you. You and your family. Whatever we have, they know about it and they’ll drain you out to find me.”

 

“Who are they?”

 

“It’s a very long story.” Jungeun could hear the _I’ve the time_ , Heejin never said, and nodded before continuing. “Your friend, she likes you…” The words went bitterly out of her mouth, more than Jungeun intended to and way more than she could comprehend.

 

“Hyunjin?” She bit her lips. “How do you know that?”

 

“Someone’s blood carries everything about them.” She took a deep breath, as if she still needed that to be alive. “I’ve seen it, I’ve felt it, her… _love_.” She growled in disgust by that, Heejin felt it, not knowing if she was disgusted herself by her friend’s feelings or if she was just somehow feeling whatever Jungeun was. “I also know she tried to kiss you a couple of days ago and that you turned her away subtly. She knows you’re avoiding her, though, she knows you’re lying and still she’s planning to-…”

 

“Enough!” Heejin shouted, hands turned to fists and teeth closing on her bottom lips, tears threatening to fall at any time. “Go away Jungeun, if that’s even your name.”

 

“That _was_ my name.” Instead of going away, she took an anxious step closer to Heejin. “In a time when I was nothing more, than what you are now.”

 

Heejin scoffed, taking a step back, her head going left to right motioning just how she wanted Jungeun to keep her distance.

 

“You shouldn’t even have a name, you’re nothing but a sick monster.”

 

Jungeun decided to ignore that, not having the strength to neglect her words. She wasn’t even sure that what Heejin said was a lie, though she could argue about that if she wanted.

 

“We have a bond, me and you. One that I don’t fully understand, but we have.”

 

Another step closer.

 

Heejin took another step back.

 

“No. We do not.” Jungeun could hear the heart beating so fast, like it could explode at any second and she could see how the girl wouldn’t stop shaking.

 

“You know the nightmares you’ve been having?” Heejin tilted her head, how could she know? “They’re not really nightmares, is me… running from them every night, trying to keep them from coming back here. They’re hunting me, and they’ll get you, to your family, and anyone else just, to find me.”

 

“Why?”

 

One, two more steps further.

 

“No, I don’t want to know. Leave me out of this, leave my parents out of this.”

 

“I can’t. I should’ve-…” She pressed her lips together, clenching her teeth. “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”

 

Heejin couldn’t understand why that hurts more than everything else, the admitted possibility of Jungeun killing her. Not even looking to her friend’s motionless body after that day, was this hard to endure.

 

“Did- did you intended to?”

 

“Yes.” Jungeun didn’t flinch in her answer, but she wonders if lying was better after seeing a lonely tear falling from Heejin’s eyes. “When you drink someone’s blood, like I’ve-…” Heejin silently asked her to skip that part, Jungeun did. “… we call it _blood trail_ , while the blood remains in your system, is like you feel the other in levels I shall not be able to explain now. Whatever you and I have, is close to this, though weaker.”

 

“So, you-…”

 

“No, never. What I’m exactly trying to say is that even if I haven’t… you know what, we still have this. The ones that are after me know it and they’ll use you to get to me. They’ll show no mercy like I did to your friend, they’ll drain you out, kill you and then your family. They’ll do the same to me, or even worse.”

 

Heejin sighed, looking to every corner, but knowing that she couldn’t even run if she wanted.

 

If that was all a trap for Jungeun to kill her, she wouldn’t stand a chance in the first place, she knew the girl could just storm off in her direction and kill her in a blink.

 

“Look, I really don’t know why you’re telling me all of this, but if you think I can believe in all of that you must be out of your mind.”

 

“It’s only natural for you to not trust me, you’re my prey in the first place. Your body knows I’m a threat to you. I could easily kill you, right now.” There it was, the inhuman speed, tossing Heejin to the nearest wall, breath on her neck and teeth ever so slightly touching her skin.

 

Heejin gasped, trapped between Jungeun’s body and arms. One of her hands pressuring her shoulder in a rock grip, but not enough to hurt her bones like the past grip on her wrists did (Heejin still had purple spots on them).

 

“You’re not using the necklace.” She said, facing Heejin and looking back at her eyes.

 

“It was you…”

 

“Yes. I’ve followed you to your college, before that day, and I’ve seen that girl was your friend, so I- I gently asked her to give it to you.”

 

“Gently?” Heejin forgot she was facing her own predator in front of her, not minding going against it as if she could ever fight it off.

 

“We are very charming. I could easily lure you if I wanted, I could make you forget all of this.”

 

“Then do it.” Her breath hitched, her lips dry when her eyes wouldn’t stop following Jungeun’s.

 

Afraid that her focus would turn lower, to her lips. She couldn’t allow herself to that.

 

“It won’t make them go away and believe me, or not, I do not intend to lie to you.”

 

Heejin just sighed and pushed Jungeun away from her, hands hurting by it, but being able to accomplish her intentions.

 

She turned away from Jungeun, wondering if she should just walk back inside her house and try to pretend everything was just a bad dream.

 

“I was using that day, the necklace… is that why you didn’t do the same to me?”

 

“No. It does not have the strength to avoid that, but it will keep you reasonably safe from them. From me as well. Our words will have no effect on you, so you must be safe in your house. But you shall never let them in. You should be safe at day-time, the sun’s reflecting in the snow leaves us weak. At night, though, you and your parents need to be inside.”

 

“And for how long? All our lives? This doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“I know it doesn’t and I wish that I could explain it all to you, but the sun’s almost setting. I can’t be here. It will be over soon, that I promise.”

 

When Jungeun went away to hide in the shadows once more.

 

Heejin just shrugged.

 

(…)

 

They’ve met a few days after, Heejin could see Jungeun’s worried eyes by her window.

 

“Why do you still keep using my coat? Do you even need it?”

 

“I do not need it.”

 

“Then I want it back.”

 

Jungeun felt a sting to her chest, but she complied to the request.

 

(…)

 

“I’ll protect your family, like they’re my own.” Jungeun said in a rush, it was so near the night and she shouldn’t be close to Heejin.

 

But she just needed, to see her, to touch her warm skin, and be sure Heejin was still there.

 

Still alive and breathing.

 

It must have something to do with the bond they’ve had.

 

Jungeun was breathless just by the thought of losing the girl, the past few days were _hard_ to say the least.

 

“Do you even have one?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“Hiding.”

 

“Why are they hiding? What have you done wrong?”

 

“We didn’t-...” Jungeun was close, so close to Heejin, trying to keep in mind every detail she could grasp from her face. So, she wouldn’t ever forget, even when she had to depart. “We’re in three leaders, the person who turned me and two others she assigned. I’m one of those.” Jungeun say it, Heejin could tell she wasn’t lying.

 

She wishes she couldn’t.

 

And she also wished that Jungeun wouldn’t touch her face, not because it annoyed her.

 

No.

 

Because it was hard to ignore her fluttering heart and she was afraid Jungeun could hear it, how fast it was beating.

 

“Our leader turned most of us and this one, that’s been chasing me, not only wants revenge, she wants to find another of the members. She wants to kill her, because she got the leader’s attention. I’m the only one that knows where she is, if they get me, they’ll go and kill her.”

 

They were still so close, Heejin couldn’t refrain herself from trying to warm the cold hands enveloping her jaw.

 

She puts her hands over Jungeun’s and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes.

 

“I’m not letting this happen.”

 

Jungeun’s eyes were burning red at that, overwhelming Heejin by the intensity of her feelings.

 

That’s the first genuine time Heejin felt like pulling her in and kissing Jungeun right there.

 

Jungeun might have just let her.

 

She disappeared before she could.

 

(...)

 

“When will you finally find the solution?”

 

Jungeun could tell Heejin was growing upset, she wasn’t sure if it was because of _this_.

 

Or because she, like Jungeun herself, was having a hard time dealing with those bursting emotions.

 

They were sinking with the distance Jungeun was putting between them.

 

“I’m trying, I really am. They’re… stronger than me. They’ve been feeding non-stop and-... I’ve got to kill one, but there’s still two left.”

 

“I don’t even believe on you, you’re the only weird and dangerous thing that ever crossed by me.”

 

“Yes, you told me already, I’m a monster.”

 

Jungeun turned her back and went away, Heejin felt her heart heavy to that.

 

She wasn’t meaning to push her away, though she couldn’t get to allow herself wanting Jungeun to be closer.

 

(…)

 

She found it hard to keep her parents from going out at night, even more when her mother had to work doubles.

 

(…)

 

She tried to reach Jungeun for a couple of times.

 

Her callings weren’t answered.

 

(…)

 

She didn’t know if she should feel relieved or afraid of what might’ve happened.

 

She went to the backyard every day.

 

In her dreams, she would hear the name Jiwoo repeatedly.

 

She could hear her own name in painful choked whispers, and _sorry_ , _I’m so sorry_ , _I’m so so sorry_ following it.

 

Heejin grew impatient every new day.

 

(…)

 

Heejin stopped using the necklace, there was no need for that.

 

And it hurt to think about Jungeun.

 

(...)

 

Hyunjin was keeping her distance ever since she got away from the hospital, only meeting Heejin at the school.

 

Heejin was okay with that.

 

(...)

 

Until she showed up again.

 

“Hey…” She said in a hurry, seemingly so out of breath.

 

That was usual for someone athletic as her, Heejin didn’t mind it.

 

“Hi, it’s- it’s good to see you Hyunjin.” It had some uneasy feeling, Heejin had to admit it to herself.

 

Hyunjin looked so pale, but her mind was playing her for so long, she didn’t dwell on it for her own sake.

 

“I know, right? It’s been ages.”

 

She heard a stomp coming from the backyard, but it’s been weeks since Jungeun last showed up.

 

She went to the backyard every day just to see if she might come back. To see if she, somehow, was upset at Heejin for their last conversation.

 

Heejin knew she was.

 

Jungeun wouldn’t be there now, maybe she wouldn’t ever come back.

 

“So, what are you waiting?” Heejin asked turning her back and leaving space for Hyunjin to enter, heading for the living room.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Heejin laughed, Hyunjin and her odd behaviors.

 

“What kind of question is that?”

 

“I don’t know, just want to be sure? Do I have your permission, Jeon Heejin?” She asked playfully, a grin covering her mouth, even if Heejin peeked over her shoulder, she couldn’t notice the faint red glow inside her friend’s eyes.

 

“Of course, you can come in Hyunjin.”

 

Looking at her right, Heejin could see it by the glass doors.

 

Jungeun was there stumbling on her feet to reach the door, that’s when she realized.

 

She just said it.

 

She let her in.

 

“Oh, no, Hyunjin _what?_ ” She looked at her back and Hyunjin’s smile just turned her stomach into tight knots.

 

(…)

 

Hyunjin had sharp fangs and a deadly grip on her neck, Jungeun could only scream from the outside for her to stop choking Heejin.

 

“Stop? I’m having so much fun. Look at her, so defenseless.” She growled, proudly showing and licking her fangs. “How does she taste like, have you tried it?”

 

“Get away from her!”

 

“Hm… and what are you going to do? Come inside? I don’t think you can.”

 

Hyunjin laughed, tossing Heejin to the floor before she would die from the lack of air.

 

“You’ve said you haven’t done it, you said you didn’t turn her!” Heejin cried, dry coughs getting stuck in her throat.

 

“I didn’t, I swear I didn’t! You need to trust me! You need to let me in.”

 

(…)

 

Hyunjin whispered something in her ear, licking her earbud slowly after.

 

Jungeun saw Heejin’s eyes losing its colors.

 

She growled wanting to toss herself inside and release her from Hyunjin.

 

“No.”

 

(...)

 

“Heejin, please.”

 

“You _can’t_ come in.” She said it again, albeit this time her eyes were fully dressed in fear.

 

She wasn’t in control of herself and Hyunjin, her best friend, wasn’t the same girl at her room.

 

The Hyunjin she knew would never hurt her.

 

This one wasn’t the same Hyunjin she knew.

 

She was pressing her foot at her back, keeping Heejin at the floor. She could only watch Jungeun in agony, when another figure appeared by her backyard.

 

“Oh, look what we have here.”

 

Her soft tone sent shivers down Heejin’s spine.

 

(...)

 

She kicked Jungeun and her body looked like dead weight when flying towards the side of her house, it shattered the outside walls before the girl’s body went to the floor again.

 

“No!” Heejin could only scream.

 

The red-haired girl there had a sickening soft smile when she looked to Heejin, she waved at her.

 

“She deserved that!” The girl said while laughing, pointing to Jungeun, soon to have Jungeun’s body catching her and tossing her to the floor.

 

Her laugh didn’t die out even when she was deep inside the snow.

 

This was one of the worst winters Heejin had ever faced.

 

She saw how Jungeun clumsy punched air and snow, she couldn’t see the tears though, making the girl bellow her sinking deeper and deeper.

 

“Why- why are you doing this?” Heejin cried, trying to look over to Hyunjin.

 

“She’s _bad_.” Hyunjin wouldn’t look at her, eyes focusing on the girls in the snow.

 

She was ready to jump there, but the red-haired girl raised back before she could, and she easily grabbed Jungeun by her collar and tossed her to the trees of the other house getting tangled in the branches.

 

“She’s _not_.” Heejin felt the foot pressing her further, almost breaking her ribs. “She is… not _bad_.” She dared to say again, to which the foot went to the back of her head.

 

“Are you really trusting her, over _me_?” She watched as Jungeun appeared again, she glanced over Heejin before storming to the other girl, they flew loosely before the girl tossed Jungeun over again. “You don’t know her.”

 

Jungeun reached the floor like a cat, she tried to reassure Heejin, nodding her head as if saying that everything would be fine.

_Please don’t die_ , Heejin asked in her mind. She could see how Jungeun was no match for that girl.

_I won’t._

 

It was merely a whisper echoing in her mind.

 

Heejin turning her face away when Jungeun was surprised by sharp nails sinking deep in her throat, blood painting the snow at their feet and splattering over the glass doors.

 

“She is _not_ bad.” Heejin spoke again, only to have her head stomped to the floor. “I don’t know what that girl-...”

 

“Jiwoo, her name is Jiwoo.”

 

Another kick.

 

Heejin tried her best to ease the pain by pushing her hands under her head.

 

“I don’t know what she done to you, but Jungeun-... she wouldn’t hurt me like this.”

 

“Shut up!” She felt her feet again on her head.

 

Over and over again.

 

“S- stop.” She cried.

 

“You need to trust me, _me!_ ” Hyunjin raised her by the shoulders, shaking her body like nothing in the air.

 

“ _Please_ , stop… that’s not _you_ Hyunjin.”

 

Heejin cried harder, trying to push herself away from her friend (?), slapping her skin like it could do something.

 

“You’re so pathetic now, if you could only see yourself. I’ve never been more like _me_. I’m free now, I’m no longer _weak_ like this. But see, soon you’ll be just like _us._ ”

 

“No! I do not want that!”

 

“You say that _now_.”

 

“I won’t turn to whatever you are, if I’ll become like _you._ ”

 

Hyunjin let out a sharp inhuman shriek, eyes reddening and face twitching, dark veins around her eyes.

 

She waved Heejin in the air, before bringing her close and biting her neck.

 

“Heejin, no!” Jungeun tried, but there was nothing that she could do to avoid it.

 

She couldn’t even enter the house, without getting herself killed.

 

(...)

 

Heejin screamed at the piercing pain, faintly hearing glass shattering at her back.

 

She felt her body turning numb, her vision turned black as Hyunjin sipped her blood away slowly.

 

(...)

 

She was still awake when she felt Hyunjin cursing through her breath and launching her away, as far as she could.

 

“How- _how_ could you? I was here all this time!” She was screaming, crying, and Heejin saw her whipping the blood falling from her mouth.

 

She could still hear the fight in the backyard, now closer, a soulless laugh echoing into her ear.

 

Her body was aching, blood still running warm from her neck.

 

“Go-... go back… inside.” Jungeun tried to say it, getting her body as a shield before Jiwoo could grab the girl.

 

“Aren’t they lovely?” Jiwoo asked, clapping at the scene.

 

Hyunjin went by her side.

 

“Let me kill her.” Hyunjin hissed under her breath. “They- I want to kill her.”

 

“Oh, _yes_ , I’m tired of playing. We’re finishing this.”

 

Jungeun barely had the strength to roll Heejin over back inside.

 

(...)

 

Heejin had no strength to keep her eyes open.

 

Her breath so faint, Jungeun feared to lose her at any moment.

 

She had to deal with Jiwoo first though.

 

(…)

 

She had to kill her,

 

…or die trying.

 

(...)

 

“You- you don’t need to do that Jiwoo, we- we were friends. Even before...” Jungeun cried, watching as Jiwoo slowly made her way towards her.

 

“Oh, _yes_. You’re right, _huh_ , we _were_. We’re not anymore.”

 

They heard something, a car in the driveway at the front.

 

Jiwoo signaled for Hyunjin to go check it out, it was about time for Heejin’s parents to arrive.

 

“No!”

 

Jungeun did a weak attempt to stop Hyunjin, but Jiwoo grabbed her midway in her jump.

 

Her neck was already healed, but she was exhausted from the fight, her body couldn’t heal as it should when she hadn’t been feeding like Jiwoo had.

 

She felt her sharp nails reaching her stomach, ripping her insides.

 

“Haseul she- she’ll kill you.” Jungeun said, screaming in pain as Jiwoo’s hand kept going deeper. “If- if you kill Jinsoul, she’ll kill you when she wakes up.”

 

“She’ll be no match for me, when she does. She won’t be any stronger than you.”

 

“Because you’ve been breaking the rules, feeding from our own… she will not tolerate _that_.”

 

Jiwoo just laughed.

 

“Does Sooyoung know about it?”

 

“She has _nothing_ to do with this. You keep her name out of your dirty mouth!”

 

In a last strong thrust she ripped through Jungeun’s ribs, hand going off her back.

 

Jungeun held herself into Jiwoo’s shoulder, a dry laugh leaving her body as she whined and growled in pain but did not gave Jiwoo the satisfaction of getting her crying.

 

“They- they’ll be disappointed at you, so _so_ disappointed at you.”

 

“They will appreciate how strong I’ve become.”

 

“Th- this is n- not, being strong.”

 

“Haseul will regret ever making _you_ one of the leaders. She’ll see her mistake, she will have _me_. She’ll regret having you, she _will_ regret having Jinsoul. I’m the only one that can ever be hers.”

 

“It- it is not _our_ fault that she chose us, it is _not_ Jinsoul’s fault that Haseul _loves_ her.”

 

“She _does_ not!”

 

She took her arm off Jungeun’s insides and put her to the floor, it shattered by the strength she put.

 

“Give me what I want.” Jiwoo said, before leaning in.

 

Jungeun felt teeth sinking in her skin, she had no strength left to fight.

 

(...)

 

“There she is.” Jiwoo said, finally letting go. “Oh, and _Yerim_ is with her. That’s _great._ ”

 

“You will not touch Yerim!” Jungeun held Jiwoo’s ankles, only to be kicked away.

 

Hyunjin went back at the backyard, covered in blood.

 

“It’s done.” She said, bowing at Jiwoo.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“What, aren’t we finishing them?”

 

She asked, looking over to Jungeun laying her back at the house’s wall, holding her bloody stomach and barely being able to keep herself awake.

 

Then she looked over to Heejin, she couldn’t even tell if the girl was still breathing.

 

Her heart _was_ still breathing, but ever so slowly.

 

“Your _friend_ doesn’t have much time anyway and Jungeun _must suffer_. Let her watch as she dies, she is no match for us anyway, my darling.” Jiwoo said as she leaned in, catching Hyunjin’s lips in a chase kiss. “That, if you’re sure you don’t want me to turn her.”

 

“She’d rather be in love with _her_ , they both can die.”

 

“You don’t need to worry Jungie, I’ll take care of Yerim as if she’s my own child. I’ll make her like _us_ and raise her to be strong like you weren’t.”

 

“N- no…”

 

Jungeun coughed blood and her vision went black.

 

(...)

 

She woke up to the sun burning her skin, barely able to see a thing when she opened her eyes.

 

There was a moment of pure drowsiness, until the memories of last night reached her like a truck and her mouth opened before she could think of anything else.

 

“Heejin, Hee- _urgh_.” The pain rushed down her stomach, although fully healed, if not by nasty still fresh scars, in appearance. But still hurting like a _bitch_ , her organs were surely on the way of getting healed inside. “Heejin…” She called again, still faintly. “Wake up.”

 

She finally saw it, the motionless body laying down on the floor, far away from her to reach it.

 

Jungeun couldn’t go inside even if the door was all shattered.

 

She wasn’t sure Heejin’s heart was still beating, she tried to get up on her feet, only to stumble and fall again.

_Heejin_.

 

Jungeun’s vision went black again, as she cried over and over for Heejin to wake up.

_I’m sorry._

 

(...)

 

“My- my parents…”

 

Jungeun got up from her slumber, her body aching, at the sight of that so weak voice.

 

“Where- where are they?” She asked, already on the verge of breaking up.

 

She found no hope inside Jungeun’s eyes, as she turned her face downwards.

 

Heejin was still inside, she was only able to crawl back near the broken door.

 

Glass shards all over her exposed skin, mostly in her hands and arms.

 

“I- I couldn’t save them.”

 

Jungeun bit her mouth as she had to only watch as Heejin sobbed to nothingness.

 

(...)

 

“You need to let me in.” Heejin was laying on her back, never being so pale before. “Or you’re going to die.”

 

“They- they’re dead.” She looked over to Jungeun, trying to get any sort of comfort she could.

 

The faint red on Jungeun’s eyes only hurt more, though.

 

“Maybe I should just die too.”

 

(...)

 

“I- I lost my family way back then, I got a new one and I’m about to lose them as well.” Jungeun said, eyes never leaving Heejin’s. “I don’t want to lose you too. Please, you’ve got to let me in.”

 

Her powers were coming back, she could use them if she focused enough.

 

Doing that against Heejin’s will though, she couldn’t get herself to do that.

 

“Please Heejin. I’m _begging_ you.”

 

(...)

 

“Turn me.”

 

Jungeun heard it clear, as Heejin was now resting her head over her shoulder, lips ghosting her neck. Her warm breath getting her nape hair to stood up, and her body on top of hers helping enough against the sun’s light.

 

Heejin never let her inside the house, she took a long time to get herself out instead, if she couldn’t she would embrace her death and join her parents.

 

She found strength to do so, or else she wouldn’t be on Jungeun’s arms now.

 

Even though her body was cold as the snow, she never felt so comfortable.

 

She never felt herself so warm too, even dealing with the pain of the lost.

 

“ _Huh_?”

 

“You heard me.” _I want you to turn me_ , she said again in her mind.

 

Close like that, they could hear each other's mind like it was inside their own, like it was their very thoughts.

 

“Are you sure about that?” _I can bring you to the hospital, you don’t need that._ Jungeun was eager to say it, but she didn’t and she knows that Heejin could read her mind anyway.

_There’s nothing else for me to lose anyway._ _Do it. Can you?_

 

“I am not allowed, but I _can._ ” Jungeun said, Heejin couldn’t understand all the troubles she could face for doing that.

 

It was not time to consider that though, and Jungeun herself didn’t seemed to bother enough.

 

Jungeun picked up one of the glass shards from the floor near them.

 

“Wait-... Hyunjin, am I going to be like her? That _heartless?_ ” Heejin rushed to ask, as she saw Jungeun nearing the glass to one of her wrists.

 

“ _No_.” Jungeun said at once. “She’s under Jiwoo’s influence, I wouldn’t _ever_ let you be like _that._ ”

 

Heejin took a deep breath, probably her last one.

 

“ _Okay._ ”

_How do we do this?_

 

“Just… drink.”

 

Jungeun said as she cut her wrist and put it over Heejin’s mouth.

 

(...)

 

“Don’t choke, drink it all.” Jungeun said, she was drinking way too fast and clumsily.

 

It was the worst thing Heejin ever tasted, it wasn’t like normal blood.

 

It was cold, and it stinks, and it tasted like rotten meat mixed with rust.

 

(...)

 

She tried to not dwell on it, but it was hard seeing years and years flashing through her eyes.

 

All of Jungeun’s memories, she could see them all.

 

Memories of wars and blood, death and treason…

 

… but also, memories of love, of a woman saving her from the dark dirty and diseased alley she used to hide. A girl being saved with her, Heejin knew her eyes…

 

… also, memories of a blonde woman, Heejin had never seen anyone _that_ pretty. Jungeun kissed her in her memories, shared _moments_ , _intimacy moments_ with her, Heejin almost stopped drinking her blood at that.

 

Jungeun didn’t let her, holding her in place.

 

There was so much more, that Heejin couldn’t comprehend.

 

One thing she was sure, Jungeun was never a bad person.

 

Neither a bad _vampire_ , she wouldn’t kill _anyone_ if she didn’t have to. And Haseul, the rightful leader, trusted her for a _reason._

 

She used to be the strongest in her clan and one of the very few that weren’t merciless, Jiwoo was only stronger now because she was drinking other vampires’ blood.

 

Which was forbidden.

 

Heejin felt how Jungeun’s heart sank when she first saw Jiwoo drinking it, a realization she would rather never face.

 

“Easy now… I still haven’t feed after the fight, I don’t have much left.”

 

Jungeun’s voice hitched, but this time Heejin held her wrist and sank her teeth further.

 

Jungeun gasped, _moaned_ , to it.

 

Even though it hurts, she couldn’t say that she wasn’t addicted to the pain.

 

There was still one think Heejin needed to know.

 

Her _feelings_ , all the confusion since they’ve met, Heejin drinks it all up drowning to the deep admiration Jungeun had for _her_.

 

One that couldn’t be explained.

 

When Heejin finally stopped, she was fast to turn her face to Jungeun.

_Is that it?_ She asked in her mind, Jungeun did _not_ answer that.

 

Instead, her eyes followed Heejin’s, her thumb caressing her chin and whipping away the blood that fell there.

_I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry Heejin._

 

A lonely tear went down Jungeun’s face, Heejin was ready to ask why, but she was distracted by Jungeun’s lips.

 

Even more when they closed the remaining space between them.

 

Jungeun kissed her _hard_ , tasting her own blood on Heejin’s mouth.

 

Their minds shared the same dead silence, as they tilted their heads to deepen the kiss at the first chance. Heejin held Jungeun’s ripped bloody shirt and the vampire cupped her jaw, a tender cold touch to Heejin’s burning skin.

 

They’ve kissed like they’ve done a thousand of times before, Heejin gasped in the middle for the lack of air, Jungeun never bothered by it because she didn’t needed air in the first place. When Heejin tried to slow down the pace, Jungeun made it faster, holding her closer, to keep her mind silent, to keep her into the kiss.

 

Her hands hovered lower, holding her neck and then her nape gently, fingers entangling in the girl’s dark locks.

 

Heejin was lost, melting in the kiss, setting herself better on top of Jungeun’s lap. Legs wrapping up along her sides, over her waist and reaching her back. Hands ever so releasing her ripped shirt, just to slide over her breasts and bare stomach, feeling her cold skin.

 

She could hear it again though and feel when Jungeun started to cry harder in the middle of the kiss.

_I’m sorry Heejin…_

(...)

_… this is going to hurt._

 

(...)

 

They were still kissing when Jungeun pressed her hands further in her skin, the hold so tight she couldn’t breathe.

 

 Heejin tried to scream pushing her away, but Jungeun bit her lower lips and held her close until there was a _crack._

 

(...)

 

Heejin’s body fell lifeless.

 

(...)

 

Jungeun was quick to fully envelop it on her arms, sobbing so hard she could barely keep it together.

 

Whispering _sorry_ non-stop and humming to a lullaby, while swinging her body back and forth.

 

The tears wouldn’t stop falling.

 

(...)

 

It took her half an hour to wake up, eyes shining in bright _red_.

 

Heejin had a bull’s strength when she woke up twisting and turning, but Jungeun managed to keep her inside her embrace.

 

“Shh… shh… take it easy, I’m here.”

 

“You- you kil- killed me.” Heejin spoke, choking on her own breath, finding it hard to keep breathing like she used to.

 

“I did what you asked, you are what I am now.” Heejin choked again, Jungeun laughed (she was still crying, though) not needing to hold her so tight as she started to relax. “ _Breathe_ now, slowly. You don’t need to, but it’s good to make the appearance.”

 

(...)

 

“We need to get you a coat, the sun is going to burn your skin.”

 

“It’s okay, I can get one inside.”

 

Jungeun held her wrist.

 

“You can’t go inside.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Is not your house anymore.”

 

“Are you _serious_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

(...)

 

“How can _you_ walk on the sun?” Heejin asked, when Jungeun got her mom’s coat.

 

Jungeun also offered to bury her parents in the backyard, after finding their dead bodies on their car, to which Heejin complied.

 

She wouldn’t have the guts to do that, she had to stop and cry over an hour just by the thought.

 

“This.” She showed the silver ring, there was a red unpolished rock inside of it, barely showing up being locked by many silver linings.

 

“ _Oh_.” Heejin gasped. “My amulet is inside. Are you sure I can’t come on in?”

 

“You can try.” Jungeun raised her eyebrows.

 

Heejin tried to put her arm inside, only for it to burn even worse to when the sun touched her skin.

 

“ _Okay_ , we’re not going there.” She said, going back to hit Jungeun’s arm.

_You could’ve warned me_.

_I did, you didn’t listen._

 

“So, what now?” She asked before a little stare game, when they were talking inside their minds.

 

Jungeun had warned her though, that would probably last until her blood was still on Heejin’s body.

 

The blood trail wasn’t something that lasted forever, but Jungeun wasn’t sure because they’ve bonded even _before_ that.

 

“We’re going to the hospital.”

 

“What?”

 

“You need to feed, and something tells me that you’re not up to just bite someone’s neck. I can get a few blood packs, is not safe for you to get someone’s blood from the source anyway. Your body is still adapting, you’ll need to learn your strength first.”

 

“Yeah, smart.”

 

“And then-...”

 

Heejin could see the fear inside Jungeun’s eyes.

 

“And then?”

 

“I’ll need to wake up Haseul, she’s the only strong enough to stop Jiwoo before she gets to Jinsoul. We- I don’t have much time. You do not need to follow me.”

 

“ _Hello?_ Where would I even go? My life is _literally_ over.”

 

“I have a friend, it’s safe and…”

 

“I’m not going to leave you, Jungeun.”

 

(...)

 

“So, you don’t think I’m a monster anymore?”

 

Jungeun asked, her hand over the gear shift, Heejin’s on top of hers.

 

“I’ve never said that.” She frowned, Heejin smiled. “But if you’re a monster, I’m just the same now.”

 

Heejin could see Jungeun’s smile through the mirror, even if she tried to hide her face.

 

(...)

_You and Jinsoul_ , Heejin couldn’t dare to ask.

 

Jungeun could hear her mind anyway.

 

“Is not like _that._ ” Heejin was about to ask how it was then, because the memories were very clear in her mind. “We did have something, and we did adopt Yerim, only a couple of years ago. But we’re no longer partners and that’s for a longer time, she is Haseul’s now. No one can dare to touch _anything_ that the leader claims.”

 

“Did it hurt to let her go?”

 

“It doesn’t hurt that much now.”

 

(...)

 

“Are you sure you want to go with me? If you do, I’ll need to train you. You’ll need to have the heart to _kill_.”

 

“Is- is okay.”

 

“If you don’t, they will kill you instead.” Jungeun lunges forward, hand on the middle of Heejin’s chest. “Our heart, they don’t beat like the humans do. But still, you need to rip _their_ hearts apart. Or burn them to nothingness. You need to do that, before they do. I- I can’t have you dying, okay?”

 

Heejin’s next breath got caught in her throat, but she took a step forward and nodded.

 

Their training was paused, though, as she couldn’t hold herself from latching to Jungeun and kissing her with all she got.

 

She felt it, the fear of losing it, all her past dead lovers.

 

Heejin didn’t wanted to be like them, just a memory meant to fade as countless years passed.

 

They’ve made that forest their home for the night and made love to each other until all their fears vanished away.

 

Either their bond was strong, or their feelings were growing deeper by the second.

 

Whatever it was, it felt like the same thing.

 

They were falling in love.

 

(...)

 

“Haseul will love you.” Jungeun blurted out in the morning, caressing Heejin’s messy hair locks.

 

“I don’t want her to claim me though.”

 

Jungeun stopped to look back at her eyes, inhaling her scent in her way out of her neck where her head was resting.

 

“I won’t ever let anyone else touch you, not even her.”

 

(...)

 

“I want revenge.”

 

Jungeun gave her another blood pack, settled in front of the fire, drinking one herself with bloody eyes never leaving Heejin’s features.

 

She loved that mole under her eye, she reached it to give it a kiss.

 

Something she does a lot.

 

“I want to kill Hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/5tlg67ie12wkaiy6sn831gvlr/playlist/3ZW1ddwrTyfMLm7VZGbhhX?si=1dp_rT7MSbqfWA7OD3OGNQ


End file.
